Love Lust and Agony
by Miss Miko Kagome
Summary: Kagome and friends go to Tokyo University Of Physical And Creative Arts,but what happens when the new guy arrives? What will become of InuYasha and Kagome when he spots Kagome and Sesshomaru kissing in the hallway? Will sparks turn into flames or will the


Chapter 1-The Test

Here is a few profiles from the characters:

Kagome- A twenty year old college student attending Tokyo University of Physical and Creative Arts

InuYasha-The new kid whom attends the same college as Kagome,Who is also twenty,also a major flirt and a bit of a hentai.

Sango- A twenty-two year old college student at Tokyo University,And Kagome's college.

Miroku- A twenty-two year old college student attending Tokyo University,And is also attending Tokyo University of Physical And Creative Arts.

Shippo-Attends Tokyo University and he is eight-teen.

Sesshomaru-A twenty-four yead old business man whom is a play writer and a highly respected worker.

Kikyo- A nineteen year old who attends Tokyo University alone.

**Kagome is,as I said,a tweny year old attending Tokyo University of Physical And Creative Arts.The day was hot,the sun was shining,making everyone and everything in its path glimmer with beauty.There was a breeze blowing through the area,making Kagome's hair swirl in the wind.It was a very calm and peaceful day,Well,for most anyway.**

**_"Do you mind?! I'm TRYING to get to class you newbie! Get the hell out of my way!!" _A voice shouted,making Kagome cringe as it echoed throughout the grounds of the college.**

**_"Ladies first!!!" _Another voice snapped.Everyone sighed and ignore the shouts,heading towards their daily classes;Kagome shook her head,deciding to go and see what the hell was going on.**

**One of the voices shot of again. _" You just joined and your already a pain in my ass!!!!!!!!"_ Kagome groaned as she stomped towards the shouting.Once she arrived,she saw two boys,one was tall with blue eyes and long black hair pulled back into a pony tail. The other was a bit shorter,but about the same height as the other,he had long silver hair,Amber-Golden eyes,and he looked like he was a teenager.**

**_"What the HELL do you think you're doing Kouga?! You dumb ass go to class!!!" _Kagome shouted at him furiously. _"Uh..........SHIT!!!" And with Kouga's last words,he was GONE.Both let out a sigh of relief;Kagome smiled at him and walked toward him slowly,holding her book bag over her shoulder._**

**_"Thanks hot stuff,but you didn't have to do that,I could've taken care of it if I wanted to."_ He stated,sticking his nose in the air arrogantly.**

**_"Uh huh sure! And I'm the queen of england!" _Kagome snapped.Slowly she bent down and picked his books up and handed them to him. _"So whats you're name?"_ He grinned at her. _" The name is InuYasha;I just moved here from the far west of Tokyo,I was like on the edge of this damn place."_ She smiled at him.**

**_"Its nice to meet you InuYasha,I'm sorry but I didn't catch your last name."_ _"My last name is Takahashumi."_Kagome blinked. _"ITs very nice to meet you Mr. Takahashumi,my Name is Kagome Higurashi."_ Kagome replied sweetly,a smile on her face,InuYasha nodded to her words,cocking his head to the side,he tried to look under her skirt.**

**He looked through the corner of his eye to see if she saw,and sure enough........... SMACK!POW!PLOP! BOOM! Within seconds InuYasha was on the floor,with red marks on his face. _"Ah,it was WORTH the pain,what a beautiful sight.."_ He whispered to himself,slowly standing up.Kagome grimaced,watching him,slowly,her face turned from an evil look,to a smile when she saw the marks on his face.**

**_"So what's your first class of the day?"_ **

_**"Hmmm,It looks like I have....Professor Minstrome."**_

_**"Ah,so you and I have the first class,lets go then.Oh and by the way...."**_

_**"Hm?.. Grin"**_

_**"If you EVER look up my skirt again,I can make sure that you don't get lucky!"**_

**InuYasha's face turned white,VERY white,he looked like a ghost. Happily,Kagome grinned,InuYasha knew Kagome could pull it off to,she's been there longer then HIM after all...**

**Letting out a breath of air,Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and walked him to class. **

**_"I'm not a little kid I can get there on my own!!!"_ He snapped. Sighing,Kagome let go of his hand and ran off.**

_**"Suit yourself!"**_

_**"Hey wait!!! Don't leave me!!........"**_

_**"Ugh,me and my big fucking mouth..."**_

**Sighing,InuYasha began to walk down the hall,reading the doors signs and such. Finally,at room 315,he found the room he was supposed to be in.Happily,he pushed open the door and walked up the stairs,seeing Kagome in a spot with an empty seat.**

**But before he could sit,Sango had taken the seat,so he tried another one next to her,he didn't get that one either,but Miroku did.**

**_"Buy a cell phone and you can get reservations for a seat!"_ Sango mocked.**

**A growl escaped InuYasha's lips as he glared at them,Sango and Miroku smiled at him. Miroku waved InuYasha to go behind Kagome,the seat behind her of course,InuYasha smiled and nodded at him and hopped behind her,slamming his books on the table.All of a sudden,Kagome jumps.Immediately she stands up and runs down the steps when a man walked in the door.**

**InuYasha stared at the guy who had just walked in.A growl escaped his lips when he identified the far away man;Kagome bowed to the man and smiled at him.He smiled back as she stood completely straight and shook his hand.**

**_"Welcome to our college Mr. Takahashumi. I am Kagome Higurashi." _Kagome's smile widened when she saw InuYasha all pissed off.**

_**"Thank you miss Higurashi;Its great to be back here.I take it you have aquired my old dorm?"**_

_**"Yes I have Mr. Takahashumi,its a lovely dorm,I thank you kindly for allowing one such as me aquire it."**_

_**"Think nothing of it.And please,call me Sesshomaru."**_

_**"If its your wish;Then please,call me Kagome."**_

_**"As you wish Kagome."**_

**Still holding hands,Sesshomaru backed out the door with Kagome,setting her against the wall next to the door;Kagome blushed but didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his perfect form,nor did he hesitate to wrap her into an embrace.Giggling,Kagome raised up onto her tippy toes to look him in the eye completely.**

_**"And to what do I owe the honor of this visit,Sesshomaru?"**_

_**"I've come to tell you a few things... 1. Is you now control this class while the other teacher is out,which will be about a year,his wife had,oh how you say,seven kids. 2. Is I came to let you know.......Actually I wanted to know....If you're free tonight or perhaps tomorrow night,I'd like to see you more often then just seldumly(Sp? o.O)."**_

_**"Why yes.....I am free tonight."**_

_**"Then I'll meet you at......-"**_

_**"We can meet at the Flamingo,that work?"**_

_**"Yes,that will work,Kagome.Until then...Have fun with the class and.....We can meet at 9 tonight."**_

_**"Ok,until then.."**_

**Sesshomaru smiled at her,lowering his head slightly till he was a breath away,he kissed her on the lips and pulled her into a tighter embrace.Little did either of them know that InuYasha was right at the door,watching.**

**Slowly,Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss and lowered Kagome until she was level with the ground;Slowly,Kagome opened her eyes and stared at Sesshomaru,a blush began to rise on her cheeks.Sesshomaru pulled on the spaghetti straps of Kagome's dress and slipped them down her shoulders.**

_**"See you tonight,Kagome..."**_

_**"Indeed you will,count on it.."**_

_**'That fucker!! He's going to ruin my damn chance with her!'**_

_**Slowly,Sesshomaru backed away until they were five feet away and he stared at Kagome.Through the corner of Sesshomaru's eyes,he spotted blue-grey baggy pants,and a tight dark blue shirt,with Silver hair.**_

_**"Did you enjoy the show......InuYasha?"**_

_**InuYasha jumped and ran to his seat.He didn't want to be kicked out of the college JUST YET.Kagome bowed to Sesshomaru,he bowed back,and then he left.She pulled the straps back onto her shoulders and walked back into the class.**_

_**Everyone could see that she was flustered and blushing like crazy,Kagome only blushed more when she noticed everyone staring at her.Slowly but surely she made it to the desk.**_

_**"Ahem,attention all those WHO are and who AREN'T paying attention,I will be your teacher for about a year,The professor's wife is have seven children.Any questions?"**_

_**"I have one miss hottie! Would you like to go to my dorm and play naughty teacher and naughty student?"**_

_**" No but you can shut up or I'm failing yo ass! Now,any OTHER questions?"**_

_**"Yeah I have a question! Why the HELL were you practically making out in the HALL WAY with my brother SESSHOMARU!!!!"**_

_**"I was not making out with Sesshomaru! And you,InuYasha,shouldn't of spied!!"**_

_**"Oh yeah?! Then why do YOU AND HIM have a date tonight for the Flamingo at 9 ?! You two are going to get drunk and then your gonna screw eachother!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

__

_**".........K-Kagome.....I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that.."**_

_**"I'll have you know Mr. Takahashumi,I am NOT a whore for male pleasure,I'm a twenty year old student who attends this fucking academy!!! If you have a problem with that then SCREW YOU!!!!"**_

_**Kagome growled and left the room."Study Chapters twelve to twenty class,you'll have a test tomorrow." As she left she heard them all groan,she smiled at her handy work and vanished to her dorm,ripped open the door,and plopped onto her bed,allowing the door to slam itself shut.**_

**__**

_**A/N:Done and Done! Hope you liked it from here! XD**_


End file.
